Printers, such as inkjet printers, find a variety of applications owing to low cost, high speed, and high quality of printing. An inkjet printer includes a printhead having a plurality of nozzles for precisely delivering small volumes of ink or other ejection fluid on to a substrate for printing on the substrate by a non-impact process. The ejection fluid employed in such printers is usually water-based. Accordingly, in such printers, measures are usually taken to prevent the ejection fluid from drying up.